Presentación oficial
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Kimimaro puede ser testarudo cuando quiere algo e Itachi no sabe decirle que no. Aunque considere insustancial su pedido. *Pertenece al mundo de Pacto con Shinigami sama* ItachixKimimaro. ¡Feliz Navidad!


-/-/-/-

-

**Presentación oficial.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama y un par de Jotaká Rowling. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Kimimaro puede ser testarudo cuando quiere algo e Itachi no sabe decirle que no. Aunque considere insustancial su pedido.

**Parejas:** Uchiha Itachi/Hatake Kimimaro y las otras del fic.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Este fic pertenece al universo de Pacto con Shinigami-sama, así que si no leíste ese fic, este oneshot no va a tener mucho sentido para ti. Así que si aún así deseas leerlo, depende de ti.

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Oneshot.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La transpiración aún bañaba sus cuerpos, pero sus respiraciones ya eran más normales. Los amantes seguían enredados en la cama del pelinegro, descansando después de su encuentro pasional.

Itachi se movió un poco y comenzó a besar el cuello de Kimimaro, obteniendo sonidos de gusto por parte de éste.

-Espera, Itachi –murmuró el ojiverde, alejando un poco a su amante.

El Uchiha se separó y miró al menor con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué sucede?

Kimimaro fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera en profundo pensamiento.

-¿Cuándo vamos a oficializar lo nuestro?

El otro pestañeó.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bien, quiero decir, hace meses que estamos en una relación, pero jamás le dijimos a nuestros padres o nuestros amigos que somos novios.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe ya, Kimi-chan.

El chico se retorció incómodo.

-Bueno, puede ser. Pero nunca dijimos: "Somos novios" o nos presentamos correctamente como unos.

-Kimimaro –dijo con paciencia-. _Estamos_ en mi casa, _hemos tenido_ sexo más de una vez aquí, no creo que las presentaciones sean necesarias.

-Oh. –Se ruborizó ligeramente. -¿Y qué hay de mi familia?

-Hemos hecho esto mismo en tu casa, cuando ibas de visita allí y yo me quedaba a comer.

El Hatake adoptado se lo pensó unos segundos y luego miró obstinadamente a su amante.

-Aún así, sigo pensando que es mejor hacer una presentación oficial. Kakashi-nii-sama lo hizo con Zabuza-san, a pesar que todo el mundo sabía que se acostaron desde el primer momento que se conocieron en el País de las Olas.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo, entonces –suspiró y atrajo el cuerpo pálido hacia el suyo-. Hablaré con Remus-san sobre eso y le pediré que organice una cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Kimimaro le dio una sonrisa radiante.

-

**. día siguiente.:.**

-

Remus miró desconcertado a su hijo adoptado.

-Pero… ya toda la familia lo sabe, Itachi.

-Lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero a él se le metió en la cabeza que desea eso y bien… puede ser más testarudo que Sasuke cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

Remus frunció sus labios.

-Me recuerda a cierto animago perro. –Sonrió suavemente. –Pero bien, si esto es lo que deseas, puedo tener algo bonito y organizado para mañana en la noche.

El muchacho asintió en dirección de su padrastro y fue enseguida a comunicarle las noticias a su amante. El peliblanco brilló prácticamente de alegría y le dijo que le diría a su padre para que tuvieran la cena con los Hatake dos días después.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Sasuke se sentó gruñón en el comedor de la casa que solo usaban para ocasiones especiales. Estaba adornado con los símbolos del clan, más una que otra reliquia y pinturas antiguas que las cabezas del Clan fueron adquiriendo durante los tiempos. La mesa larga era de roble y los almohadones para sentarse de una seda exquisita. El mismo Sasuke estaba vestido con un traje negro tradicional del Clan, mirando con el ceño fruncido como Remus-san terminaba de colocar la mesa. Sus hermanitos también estaban sentados, mucho a la sorpresa de éste, pero de vez en cuando se retorcían como anguilas.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

Remus le dio una mirada dura, antes de suspirar.

-¿Enserio quieres que te lo repita?

-¡Ya sabemos que son novios! –exclamó frustrado-. Podría estar entrenando en vez de estar aquí, teniendo esta cena insustancial.

-Es sólo por esta vez, Sasuke –dijo la voz de Fugaku, quien entraba al lugar en ese momento, vistiendo también su traje Uchiha para ocasiones especiales-. Puedes prescindir del entrenamiento hoy, por motivo de tu hermano.

Sasuke bufó y sacudió la cabeza, como un caballo enfadado y se cruzó de brazos.

Diez minutos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir e Itachi entró del brazo con su novio. Asintió en dirección de sus padres, mientras Kimimaro arqueaba respetuosamente, murmurando un saludo.

-Padre, papá, pequeños hermanos, quiero presentarles a mi novio, Hatake Kimimaro –dijo Itachi con voz solemne.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y los trillizos dejaron salir un par de risitas. Remus, siempre conciliador, sonrió adorablemente y se acercó a la pareja, para darle un beso a cada uno.

-Me hace feliz la noticia –aseguró-. Sakumo-san ha sido siempre mi hermano en todo menos en sangre y siempre quisimos estar relacionados por un vínculo más fuerte. Y si bien ustedes no son nuestros hijos por sangre, los criamos como unos y compartimos apellidos y cariño.

-Gracias, Remus-san –murmuró Kimimaro, sus ojos brillantes.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza con incredulidad, mientras Itachi parecía aburrido.

-¿Vamos a comer ya o qué? –Se quejó Sanosuke.

-De hecho. –Asintió Fugaku, antes de levantarse y estrechar la mano de su yerno.

La cena fue bastante cómoda, aunque ninguno de los Uchiha deseaba estar allí y mucho menos vistiendo esas ropas incómodas. Remus y Kimimaro, por otro lado, estaban en su salsa. Itachi tuvo que cuidarse de no estrangular a muerte durante varias ocasiones, cuando escuchaba de vez en cuando los "planes a futuro" que estaban ideando su padrastro y amante.

La cena con los Hatake tampoco fue un asunto muy cómodo que digamos.

Para empezar, porque Naruto había sido invitado y no paraba de darle miraditas a la pareja y reírse de quien sabe qué. Kakashi también sonreía, pero con su típica sonrisa del ojo, en forma de "U" y no paraba de hacerle insinuaciones a su otouto, mucho a la vergüenza de éste. Pero fue al final de la cena, que pasó lo más inusual y ¿aterrorizante? de todo.

-¿Puedes ir por el postre, por favor, Kimi-chan? –pidió Sakumo, sonriendo dulce en su niño.

El chico sonrió de vuelta y fue por el postre a la cocina.

El aire tensó de repente e Itachi se encontró presa de los ojos helados de Hatake Sakumo.

-Estaba esperando esta presentación, Itachi, justamente para decirte un par de palabras. –Angostó sus ojos. –Bendigo esta relación, pero desde ahora te advierto, que si haces daño a mi pequeño ángel, vas a tener a un perro muy enojado y rabioso queriendo morder tu culo, ¿me entiendes?

Itachi tragó saliva y asintió.

Naruto rió quedamente, pero luego también se congeló, cuando los ojos de Sakumo se dirigieron a él.

-No sé qué encuentras de divertido, Naru-_chan_. Puesto que ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que ésta advertencia también va para ti.

-Obviamente –agregó Hizashi, dando un sorbo tranquilo a su té.

Un silencio tenso le siguió a este extraño momento.

-Er… ¿me perdí de algo? –preguntó confundido el ojiverde, llegando al comedor con una torta en sus manos.

Sirius sonrió inocente.

-Claro que no, cielo.

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La comadreja abrazó a su _novio oficial_ (desde hace tres días) y besó las adorables marcas que lo señalaban con miembro del clan Kaguya.

-Supongo que ahora estarás feliz, ¿ne?

-Hai, mucho. –Suspiró y se apoyó sobre el pecho de su novio. –Todo fue tal y como lo esperaba, tranquilo, modesto y rápido.

_¿Él y yo estuvimos en las mismas cenas_? Se preguntó incrédulo. _Para mí fue todo lo contrario._

-Remus-san y yo estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas interesantes. Creo que debo visitarlo más seguido.

_Kami-sama, no. Si siguen esas charlas, la próxima cena será de mi compromiso._

-Y tus hermanos se comportaron impecablemente.

_Eso fue porque no viste las ondas de fastidio que salían de Sasuke. O como mi padre tuvo que amenazar con la mirada varias veces a los trillizos para que se comportaran._

-Y mi familia fue la mejor. Pensé que mi padre haría algo que me desconcertaría.

_Eso es lo que te hizo creer, porque aprovechó a que te fueras para amenazarme. Y después actuó como la persona más inocente del mundo… y tú te lo tragaste todo._

-Aunque mi aniki fue un fastidio con sus insinuaciones fastidiosas. –Se quejó, poniendo mala cara.

_Creo que Kakashi-sempai fue el único auténtico en todo esto._

-Ah~ creo que debemos repetir estas cenas más seguido.

Itachi tensó.

-Yo… no lo considero así –murmuró, eligiendo sus palabras-. Ambos tuvimos que dejar de lado misiones y nuestros hermanos también. Sería muy fastidioso para ellos y nosotros tener que hacerlo de seguido. Recuerda que somos shinobis.

Esperó con un poco de agitación. Kimimaro fruncía el ceño en pensamiento, hasta que suspiró y asintió.

-Creo que tienes razón –concordó, mucho a la revelación del Uchiha-. Pero al menos voy a intentar que estas cenas se repitan una vez al mes.

Itachi miró al cielo, preguntándole a Kami-sama, qué había hecho para merecer un novio tan ingenuo y una familia tan extraña.

-

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

**-**

**Notas finales de Uko-chan:** Como ya dije, éste fic es un regalo de Navidad para mi amiga **América_Lupin**, con la que tuve el gusto de terminar de escribir un fic adoptado.

Ella me pidió un Itachi/Kimimaro, y consideré que esta parte quedó al aire en el fic, por eso me basé en la "presentación oficial" de la pareja a la familia. Claro, con mis toques de humor.

¡Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, América!

¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!


End file.
